The new kid
by Lamasha
Summary: A new student arrives in Leo,Bree,Chase and Adam's school. Just by her presence, romance will blossom and hidden love will be discovered. ChasexBree, AdamxOC ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

At school:

Chase and his best friend Leo were walking down the corridor towards like they normally did, when Leo looked over at the stairs to see a girl probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever see stood talking with Bree, she was rather short, amazing curves, tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes that were covered by thick rimmed glasses, she was wearing a pair of shorts that showed her incredibly tanned legs, and a tight t-shirt that showed all the right curves. He was so in a trance, he only vaguely heard Chase:

"Dude! You hearing to me?"

"Whaaa" he asked.

"Dude, you're drooling" said Chase.

Leo quickly tried to wipe the drool away, but there wasn't any. He glared at Chase who was laughing so hard he had to use the lockers to steady himself.

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face! Oh wait you can! Here look at this picture I took!" Chase joked.

"Ha ha ha, that was so funny"

"For me it was! And probably everyone else in the corridor too." Chase said

As Leo left, Chase turned his head in Bree's direction and sighed. _She looks beautiful today, like always._

A few hours before:

The first thing Jessica heard Monday morning was the sound of Bruno Mars' "Grenade" blasting from her alarm clock. Today was the first day at her new school. She and her mom had just moved a month ago. As she shut off his alarm and rubbed the grogginess out of her eyes. She got out of bed and got dressed. Jessica's mum had a bowl of cocoa puffs waiting on the table for her as she tried to finish emptying out the boxes everywhere.

"Morning mom."

There was a grumbling "good morning" and they ate and cleaned in silence. After brushing her teeth and fixed her hair, she put on her shoes, kissed her mum goodbye, threw on her backpack and headed out the door.

As she arrived to school, someone yelled:

"Hey sexy, how about you and me talk in private!"

She kept walking thinking the guy was talking to someone else, when suddenly to hands grabbed her by the hips, and someone was breathing down her throat:

"Hey puppet, didn't ya hear me before"

She shivered and tried to go away but the guy kept her close to his chest. Jessica started to panic when she heard someone say:

"Yo Trent, leave her alone or else .." a girl voice said

"Or else what?" he asked

"I think Chase is in bad mood today, I could call him if you want."

"N..no..no need to, I'll go" Trent said as he let go of my hips.

She sighed in relief and turned around to meet her savior. The girl in front of her had caramel brown hair and light but deep blue eyes.

"Thank you … euh" Jessica started

"Oh, I'm Bree" Bree replied

"Well thank you Bree"

"No worries, Trent always do that. You have to thank Chase."

"Who's Chase?" She asked. Bree slightly blushed.

"He's my kind of brother"

"What do you mean by kind of?"

"Well …" Bree started but then the bell rings "oh, what class you got?"

"Well, chemistry"Jessica answered

"Me too! Follow me!" Bree turned around and walked down a corridor. " You coming?"

Jessica smiled as she ran to be at the side of her brand new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to **_**LIVE LOVE PEACE**__**, **_**Raven Winter**** and uniquedreamer12 for being the first people who commented on this fan fiction.**

After chemistry:

Jessica and Bree walked out of chemistry class, and started to walk down the stairs. In the middle of the stairs, Jessica asked Bree:

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which question?"Bree replied as innocently as possible knowing well which question her new friend was talking about.

"Earlier you said Chase was your kind of brother. What did you mean but that?"

"Well you see, I have three brothers: Leo, Chase and Adam. We aren't related. Chase, Adam and me were adopted while Leo was the son of the new wife of Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport is the one who adopted us."Bree said in one breath.

"OK, that explains it, but I have another question."

"Go on" said Bree reluctantly.

"Why did you blush?"Jessica asked

"That is a secret for me to keep and you to find out" replied Bree with an evil smile.

Jessica then went down the last steps of the stairs when she bumped into someone and fell over.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!"Jessica looked up and was met by the sight of a short boy who had brown hair that was darker than Bree's, and green eyes.

"Oh no, its my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" She said smiling kindly.

"I'm Chase."

"Oh, you're Bree's Chase!"

"What ?" Chase said as he blushed

"You're her brother."Jessica said happily.

"How do you know?" he asked

"Well, Bree is the second person I met in this school."

"Who was the first?"

"Some guy named Trent, he wanted to kiss me sensless because he thinks I hot or something like that, but then Bree saved me by mentioning your name. Are you famous here or something?"she asked.

"Well hello beautiful." said a deep voice. I screamed and ran behind Chase only to find out that the voice belonged to the hottest boy I had ever seen. He had the same dark hair as Chase,the prettiest brown eyes and she could see his muscles under his shirt. Oh boy, he was definitely cute.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you." he said smiling kindly

"But you did Adam." said a small kid with dark skin before turning towards her and look at her with dreamy eyes.

"Watcha lookin at?" Jessica said creeped out. Leo shook his head and ran away bumping into Bree.

"Hey Leo, watch it!" she yelled as she turned around. "Well I see you met my brothers."

"Yep." Jessica smiled. "Bree, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Jessica and Bree walked away. No one saw the longing look in Chase's eyes as he watched Bree's hips sway as she walked down the hall with Jessica.

"So Jessica, what do you want to talk about?" Bree asked.

"Is it normal that Leo looked at me like I was meat?" Jessica asked. "And, OMG your brother is so hot."

Bree tensed as Jessica said that, fearing she was talking about Chase.

"Which one?"

"Adam, duh! I wouldn't dare try Chase because you obviously have a crush on him." Bree blushed a deep red and Jessica continued. "And Chase seems to have something for you too. I just met you, and I can see it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you **_**MischiviEllianaMorenoMartins **_**and**_** LIVE LOVE PEACE**_** for their positive**** comments.**

**I read more fanfictions, and I think I should say it too: **

**I do not own Lab Rats. If I would, Bree and Chase would be dating, Adam would be more intelligent and Leo would have better luck with girls.**

Last chapter:

"_I wouldn't dare try Chase because you obviously have a crush on him." Bree blushed a deep red and Jessica continued. "And Chase seems to have something for you too. I just met you, and I can see it."_

"What?" Bree screamed

"Well, the way you looked at him and the way you tensed up when I said your brother is hot said : Hey I'm Bree, I am in love with my not so brother."Jessica explained. Bree opened her mouth to complain but Jessica cut her off. "Then there's Chase looking at you with a little spark in his eyes. It is obvious for everyone else except for you too." Jessica took a deep breath as she finished while Bree looked at her with wide eyes.

"You found out all that just by looking at the eyes of people?"

"Yep" Jessica replied making the P pop."I also know Leo has a crush on me that will last a while." She sighed and Bree laughed.

"Don't worry" she said " Leo had more crushes than Adam has brain cells."  
"Are you saying Adam is dumb?" Jessica said

"Er, … yes" Bree replied

"Oh well I'll see when I talk to him." Jessica smiled nervously as she and Bree entered the cafeteria.

They were interrupted by a small, fat blond hair old woman yelling at some kids sitting at tables around her.

"Gosh, is that the principal?"Jessica asked

"Yeah, be glad there isn't Chase around right now."Bree said smiling evilly.

"Why?" Jessica asked

"Well, she and Chase have a bad principal/student relationship."

"What?"

"Chase and the principal throw insults at each other"Bree explained

"How come? He seemed nice."

"When Chase isn't in good mood, well … you don't want to be on his bad side." Jessica felt like Bree was lying to her about something but brushed it off. As they sat down, Jessica heard a familiar voice say:

"Well, well, well. Two hot girls sitting at MY table. That is just asking for it." Bree sighed and turned around.

"Leave us alone Trent." She said as Jessica turned around. Trent smirked and he reached for her arm. Jessica got out of the way of Trent's hand but bumped into more jocks.

"Hold her guys. I'm gonna have fun with her first"Trent said as he pointed to Bree with his head. Bree was trying to get free from Trent's grasp but he had both his arms around her waist.

"Nice try Bree baby, lets have some fun somewhere private." He smirked as he took her out of the cafeteria. Bree was screaming for help.

"HELP ME!"

Jessica started to yell.

"Bree! BREE! NO, NO TAKE ME FIRST! LET HER GO!" Trent came back into view smirking with Bree unconscious in his arms. He threw Bree on the floor, took hold of Jessica and walked out of the room. As they left, they met Adam, Chase and Leo walking in the cafeteria. She mouthed "Bree cafeteria help me". She saw Chase talk to his brothers and they split into two groups. She saw Adam and Leo follow her, and Chase entered the cafeteria. It was the last thing she saw before it was all black.

**That was Chapter 3 of my Lab rats fanfiction. I will do like many fanfictions I read. I will continue my story when I hit 10 good reviews. So read, review, favorite, send it to your friends: all the things you would do for any other fanfiction.**

**Hope to write soon, Lamasha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, 14 reviews. When I saw that this morning, I almost cried. I ne****ver thought my st****o****ry would have so much reviews, and good ones at that.**

_**Peacesignlover99: **_**I don't know of who you are talking about, but Bree got knocked out that's for sure. For Jessica, it is possible that with great stress, you can faint. Or it is just possible that Trent knocked her out. I myself haven't figured it out. I just wanted to add suspense.**

_**LIVE LOVE PEACE:**_** Thank you for being there for the beginning and yes, Trent is gonna get it. :)**

_**ScarTheFuture With A DeLorean**_**: Thank you :)**

_**Taylorswift13fan4life:**_** Yes, Adam will save Jessica and Chase will save Bree. And yes Jessica will find out about their bionics. I just don't know when yet.**

_**DramaQuenn36955:**_** Of course, there couldn't have a story with it. :)**

**I don't own Lab rats.**

After Bree and Jessica left to talk:

Adam looked at Chase.

"Chase?" he asked

"Yes Adam" Chase replied

"Is it normal that when I look at the girl walking with Bree, I get a fuzzy feeling in my stomach?" Adam asked. Chase smiled.

"Looks that you got your first crush Adam" Adam looked at him clueless.

"What's a crush?"He asked.

"It's when you really like someone, more than a brother or a sister or a friend." Chase explained. Adam smiled as he understood what his brother said. Just at that moment, Leo decided to come back.

"Where is that girl that Adam scared?"he asked

"Why do you want to know?"Chase asked

"I want to ask her to go out with me." Leo replied

"Wow poor girl" Chase said "She got another boy after her."

"Another?"

"Yes, Trent got his eyes on her."

"Well, I think I'm gonna leave her alone then." Leo said nervously.

"Well I'm hungry, let's go eat" Adam said suddenly. The two other boys agreed and they started to walk towards the cafeteria. Suddenly, Chase heard screaming.

"HELP ME!"

"Bree! BREE! NO, NO TAKE ME FIRST! LET HER GO!" Chase stopped and Adam and Leo looked at him.

"Why did you stop?" Leo asked

"I heard Bree and Jessica scream. They seemed scared."

Just then, they saw Trent walk with Jessica in his arms. She mouthed "Bree cafeteria help me".

Suddenly, Chase understood.

"Adam follow Trent while I go in the cafeteria. Leo choose your team."

"I'll go to save Jessica. If I save her, she'll have to go out with me."

Only Chase saw Adam tense. He put his hand on Adam's shoulder, trying to make him relax.

"Let's go!"

The three boys dispatched. Chase entered the cafeteria, only to find Bree on the floor unconscious surrounded by students.

"Bree!" he said loudly and the students moved to let him pass. He ran to her side, took her in his arms and went for the door but it was blocked by jocks.

"Put the sleeping beauty down dork." Chase felt his anger rise. He put Bree down and a jock went to take her only to be thrown across the room by Chase.

"Anyone want's a piece of this?" Chase asked with a deep voice. All the jocks attacked him. As Chase bravely defended himself, Bree slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes went wide as she saw Chase defending himself from the jocks. But he went too far, he started tearing the place apart.

"Chase!" she screamed but Chase didn't hear her. Bree jumped on her feet and ran towards Chase and stopped him with her body by putting her arms around his chest, trying to keep him from attacking anything.

"Chase, stop please." Chase's breath slowed down and Bree took the opportunity to take him out of the cafeteria.

"Bree, what happened?" he asked

"Beside kicking the football team's asses and tearing the cafeteria apart, nothing." Bree laughed, but soon became serious again.

"Where's Jessica?" she asked

"Trent got her but I sent Adam and Leo after them." Bree sighed in relief.

"So you came to get me." Chase blushed.

"Yes."

"Aw, thank you Chase." She said as she kissed his cheek making Chase and herself blush.

"Come on, lets find Adam and Leo" Bree said..

**So this is chapter 4 of my Lab rats ChasexBree and AdamxOC story. So review please, I am getting short on inspiration and need ideas. Share, favorite, etc...**

**Thank you for reading my story, **

**Lamasha**


	5. Autor's note

**Autor's note:**

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages, but I just don't have any more ideas to continue. I hope you all understand why I put this story on hold. I have ideas for other stories but just not for this one. If you have any ideas for me to update, please give them to me.**

**Thanks,**

**Lamasha**


End file.
